Stormwind City
Stormwind is the capital city of the humans of the Alliance. The child king, Anduin Wrynn, resides in Stormwind Keep, surrounded by his body guards and advisors, High Lord Bolvar Fordragon (the regent), and Lady Katrana Prestor. = History = During the First War, the kingdom of Stormwind, including its capital, Stormwind Keep, was utterly destroyed by the Horde; its survivors fled to Lordaeron. After the orcs were defeated at the Dark Portal at the end of the Second War, it was decided that the city would be rebuilt, even surpassing its former grandeur. The nobles of Stormwind assembled a team of the most skilled and ingenious stonemasons and architects they could find. Under their direction, Stormwind was rebuilt in an amazingly short period of time. Now, at the end of the Third War, it stands as one of the last bastions of human power left in the world. With the fall of the northern human nations, Stormwind is by far the most populated city in the world. Boasting a population of two-hundred thousand people (predominantly human), it serves in many ways as the cultural and trade center of the Alliance, even with remote access to the sea. Stormwind humans are usually carefree and artistic, favoring light and colorful clothes, cuisine and art. Excerpt from the World of Warcraft Game Manual: "The city of Stormwind stands as the last bastion of human power in Azeroth. Rebuilt after the Second War, Stormwind is a marvel of human design and engineering. Stormwind's guards keep the peace within the city's walls, and its young king, Anduin Wrynn, rules from his mighty keep. The Trade District bustles with trade from across the continent and beyond, while adventurers of every sort can be found wandering the streets of old Town. Unaffected by the ravages of the Scourge in the north, Stormwind still faces its own threats, both from without and within." = Areas (Districts) = thumb|A map of stormwind The city is made up of roughly rectangular districts separated by canals (see the City Map at WorldofWar.net): * The Valley of Heroes (area beyond and including the city gate) * The Trade District (northwest underneath the inner gates from the Valley of Heroes) * Cathedral Square (northwest across the Canals from the Trade District) * Old Town (northeast across the Canals from the Trade District) * The Mage Quarter (southwest across the Canals from the Trade District) * The Park (southwest across the Canals from Cathedral Square) * The Dwarven District (northeast across the Canals from Cathedral Square) * Deeprun Tram (accessible from the Dwarven District) * Stormwind Keep (through the castle gates between Old town and the Dwarven District) * The Canals (accessible from all districts of Stormwind) * The Stockade (found in the Canals, just north of the Mage Quarter) = Questgivers = * Acolyte Dellis * Alliance Brigadier General ** 60 Concerted Efforts (PvP) ** 49 Fueling the War Effort (PvP) ** 49 Natural Defenses (PvP) ** 1 Past Efforts in Warsong Gulch (PvP, Repeatable) ** 1 Past Victories in Arathi (PvP, Repeatable) ** 1 Past Victories in Warsong Gulch (PvP, Repeatable) ** 60 Remember Alterac! (PvP) * Angus Stern * Archbishop Benedictus * Archmage Malin * Argos Nightwhisper * Aristan Mottar * Baros Alexston * Bartleby * Bishop DeLavey * Bishop Farthing * Brohann Caskbelly * Brother Crowley * Brother Kristoff * Brother Sarno * Caretaker Folsom * Clavicus Knavingham * Collin Mauren * Connor Rivers * Count Remington Ridgewell * Crier Goodman ** 50 A Call to Arms: The Plaguelands! ** 55 The New Frontier (1) * Dashel Stonefist * Doc Mixilpixil * Donyal Tovald * Dungar Longdrink * Duthorian Rall * Einris Brightspear * Elling Trias * Furen Longbeard * Gakin the Darkbinder * Gazin Tenorm * General Marcus Jonathan * Grimand Elmore * Hand the Hammer * Harlan Bagley * Harry Burlguard * High Priestess Laurena * High Sorcerer Andromath * Highlord Bolvar Fordragon * Ilsa Corbin * Innkeeper Allison ** 50 Assisting Arch Druid Staghelm * Jennea Cannon * Jorgen * Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker * Master Mathias Shaw * Mazen Mac'Nadir * Milton Sheaf * Nikova Raskol * Officer Maloof * Osborne the Night Man * Osric Strang * Reginald Windsor * Rema Schneider * Renato Gallina * Renzik "The Shiv" * Royal Factor Bathrilor * Shoni the Silent * Stephanie Turner * Tannysa * Theridran * Thomas * Tyrion * Warden Thelwater * Wilder Thistlenettle * Wu Shen * Wynne Larson * Zardeth of the Black Claw = Class Trainers = * Ander Germaine ** Wu Shen *** Ilsa Corbin * Demisette Cloyce ** Sandahl *** Ursula Deline **** Spackle Thornberry * Einris Brightspear ** Ulfir Ironbeard *** Thorfin Stoneshield **** Karrina Mekenda * High Priestess Laurena ** Brother Joshua *** Brother Benjamin **** Nara Meideros * Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker ** Katherine the Pure *** Arthur the Faithful * Lord Tony Romano * Osborne the Night Man * Maginor Dumas ** Elsharin *** Jennea Cannon **** Larimaine Purdue * Sheldras Moontree ** Theridran *** Maldryn = Profession (Tradeskill) Trainers = * Arnold Leland * Gelman Stonehand * Georgio Bolero ** Sellandus *** Lawrence Schneider * Lilliam Sparkspindle ** Sprite Jumpsprocket * Lilyssia Nightbreeze ** Tel'Athir * Lucan Cordell ** Betty Quin * Maris Granger * Shylamiir * Tannysa * Simon Tanner ** Randal Worth * Stephen Ryback * Therum Deepforge ** Dane Lindgren = Merchants = * Adair Gilroy * Agustus Moulaine * Aldric Moore * Alexandra Bolero * Allan Hafgan * Alyssa Griffith * Ardwyn Cailen * Ben Trias * Bernard Gump * Billibub Cogspinner * Brooke Stonebraid * Carla Granger * Catherine Leland * Charys Yserian * Darian Singh * Duncan Cullen * Edna Mullby * Elaine Trias * Eldraeith * Elly Langston * Erika Tate * Evan Larson * Felicia Gump * Gerik Koen * Gregory Ardus * Gunther Weller * Heinrich Stone * Innkeeper Allison * Jarel Moor * Jasper Fel * Jessara Cordell * Jillian Tanner * Joachim Brenlow * Julia Gallina * Kaira Deepforge * Kathrum Axehand * Keldric Boucher * Kendor Kabonka * Kyra Boucher * Lara Moore * Lisbeth Schneider * Marda Weller * Maria Lumere * Officer Areyn * Osric Strang * Owen Vaughn * Rebecca Laughlin * Roberto Pupellyverbos * Seoman Griffith * Sloan McCoy * Theresa Moulaine * Thomas Miller * Thulman Flintcrag * Thurman Mullby * Wilhelm Strang * Wynne Larson = Various Services = * Aldwin Laughlin * Auctioneer Chilton * Auctioneer Fitch * Auctioneer Jaxon * Dungar Longdrink * Elfarran * Innkeeper Allison * Jenova Stoneshield * John Burnside * Lady Hoteshem * Newton Burnside * Olivia Burnside * Sylista * Thelman Slatefist * Woo Ping = Points of Interest = * The Bank in the southwestern part of the Trade District. * The Gryphon master on the walls of the city, from southeastern part of the Trade District. * City Hall in the northeastern edge of Cathedral Square. * The Royal Library, down the first left hall and to the right from the atrium park. * The Wizard's Sanctum in the Mage Quarter has magical Portals. Also known as the Academy of Arcane Sciences, with the fall of Dalaran is the primary center of arcane studies in the world. * The Stockade instance at the northeast corner of Mage Quarter by canals. * The Auction House is located in the center of the Trade District. = Notes & Tips= * Stormwind is the only Alliance capital city that has an instance inside the city area. Very convenient for repairing and selling afterwards. * Stormwind is a hangout for high-level Players (not so much as Ironforge though). * There is a repeatable Quest in all three cities, where you can turn in 20 Runecloth for 50 reputation points (humans 55 rp) each. You'll find the collector-NPC next to the tailor in all three cities. Before that you have to bring in 60 Wool Cloth, 60 Silk Cloth and 60 Mageweave Cloth. After that you need 60 Runecloth once. Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Elwynn Forest Category:City:Stormwind Category:Alliance territories Category:Cities